Je ne te comprends pas
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis six ans. Granger est vivante. Malefoy aussi. Sauf que lui est à Azkaban. Et qu'il ne comprend pas qu'une héroïne de guerre vienne chaque semaine s'occuper des prisonniers qui acceptent son aide. OS, pour le moment.
1. She was twenty-three

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!:)

Je reviens de loin avec un petit OS que j'ai pondu en quelques heures sur, attention, roulements de tambour *tadadadadadadadadadadadaaa* Hermione et Draco! Haha, vous vous y attendiez pas, hein! x)

**-** Le disclaimer reste le même : J'suis pas blonde, j'ai aucun droit, et encore moins aucun milliard de livres (je parle de la monnaie, pas de romans, parce que des livres, j'en ai, foi de panda!) sur mon compte, donc, rien à moi, tout à JKR, pour changer! Aaaah, si! Ambroise m'appartient, hé hé!

Bon, en quelques mots. Cette histoire est légèrement différente des précédentes, j'ai l'impression du moins. Oui, Draco est moins execrable (ooh, noooon) que mes autres écrits, il est moins romantique, aussi. Cet OS n'est pas une guimauve pure et dure comme je les aime, il y a moins de sentiments, on va dire, et c'est plus un échange qu'autre chose.

Désolée, je n'avais pas la tête à faire un tout-est-bien-qui-finit-bien-dans-le-meilleur-des-mondes, bon, ça se finit bien, hein! Ils s'aiment sûrement et blablabla, mais je suis pas allée dans le méloromantique non plus^^'. Ce n'est pas du concret, si vous voulez. Je voulais pas qu'ils se sautent dessus et s'envoient en l'air comme des lapins pour compenser douze ans de frustration sexuelle, quoique ç'aurait été marrant... XD

Le début est assez sombre. C'est un post-Poudlard, Voldemort est vaincu, les Mangemorts sont envoyés à Azkaban. Cela se passe dans cette horrible prison, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas, ça m'a inspirée.

Puis après, je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fichu, mais ça a tourné au n'importe quoi^^' Si vous trouvez que c'est du n'importe quoi, hésitez pas à le dire, ha ha, je vais pas vous tuer, juste vous faire un bisou pour avoir quand même laissé un p'tit quelque chose de votre passage :3

Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, et je me suis promis de toujours posté mes écrits (ben c'est aussi question pratique, moi qui suis douée je supprime souvent des dossiers, et mes fanfics, je peux les retrouver, au moins... hum), alors voici, mesdames, messieurs, mon OS! xD

_PS_ : Oui, le titre est vaseux... Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de m'améliorer et de minimiser les dégâts ~.~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je ne te comprends pas<span>**

**...**

Comme chaque dimanche, je me dirigeais vers la grande bâtisse sombres et imposante qui siégeait, au milieu de l'eau.

_Azkaban_. Ce nom me faisait frissonner. C'est étrange, comme je n'avais jamais hésité une seconde à prononcer le nom de «Voldemort», et être aujourd'hui intimidée dès la mention de la prison.

Néanmoins je comprenais. Azkaban, ou lieu de désolation et de torture. Cet endroit était l'un des pires qu'il me soit jamais donné de connaître. Et pourtant, j'y allais chaque semaine.

Parce que des humains y étaient enfermés.

Certes, c'étaient des Mangemorts. Et certes, ils avaient été jugés justement. Mais je suis Hermione Granger, et je le serai toujours, et... Je reste malgré tout prisonnière de mes valeurs...

Après les elfes de maison, durant Poudlard, et le sort des orphelins juste après la Guerre, je me tournais désormais vers une cause que peu de gens comprenaient... Et certainement pas Harry et Ronald.

Cela nous avait éloignés. Harry s'était fiancé à Ginny, et Ron avait décidé d'aller faire ses études à Oslo, pour s'éloigner de l'Angleterre et de la guerre que l'on venait de traverser.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions vingt-trois ans, et mon diplôme de psychomage en poche, j'avais décidé de travailler bénévolement à Azkaban, le dimanche.

Cette prison était exactement tout l'opposé de ce pour quoi nous nous étions battus, et nos revendications d'après guerre. Il s'y mêle souffrance, torture, répression et surtout, mort.

Pourtant, de nombreux prisonniers refusaient mon aide. Normal, après tout. Ils restaient bien souvent des Mangemorts qui croyaient à la pureté du sang et aux idéaux de Voldemort, et qui ne voulaient donc pas que je les approche.

Mais leurs insultes ne m'atteignaient plus. Je tentais de m'occuper des prisonniers qui le voulaient bien, leur apportant des soins, les écoutant et les comprenant, aussi. Dans chaque guerre, il y a des victimes. Mais sous plusieurs formes. Il y a les blessés, les morts, les innocents.

Et il y a ceux qui se sont retrouvés embarqués dans la lutte, sans conviction personnelle, sans l'avoir décidé, ou pire, en ayant été contraint. Je parle de ceux-ci. Des enfants de Mangemorts qui ont dû suivre les traces de leurs parents, de ceux qui sont restés du côté du Mal par crainte, par répression, par lâcheté, aussi. Ceux qui ont subi leur destin plutôt que de pouvoir le choisir. Et qui maintenant vivent reclus, violentés, dans un lieu qui respire la douleur et la terreur.

Et il y avait _lui_. Mais bien sûr, cela, personne ne le savait.

.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. Comment s'est passé cette première semaine de décembre?

Je sortis de mes pensées.

Ambroise, un des nombreux vigiles qui gardaient l'entrée, avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, me souriait.

- Bonjour, Ambroise. C'est allé. Encore et toujours des patients instables et nerveux, mais je fais ce que je peux. L'un d'entre eux arrive bientôt à la fin de son suivi psychologique, et cela me met du baume au coeur. Comme quoi, on guérit des blessures de la guerre, à force de temps et de patience.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il me sourit, mais refronça bien vite les sourcils.

- Et de votre côté? Est-ce qu'il y a eu... ?

- Oui. Un des prisonniers a tenté de s'échapper, après avoir agressé un gardien avec la baguette qu'il lui a dérobé. Bien sûr, il n'a pas fait cinquante mètres qu'un Détraqueur l'a rattrapé et... aspiré.

Une peur panique s'empara de moi comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait ce genre d'horreur. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas _lui_.

- Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse encore laisser faire cela..., murmurais-je. C'est monstrueux.

- Je le sais... Il s'est pendu hier, avec son pantalon.

Je vacillai.

- Non, vous ne le connaissiez pas, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas l'un de vos anciens camarades ou quelqu'un que vous suivez ici.

Je soupirai. Il fit de même.

- Prête à entrer en enfer?

- Comme à chaque fois.

- Bon courage, Miss.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Je marchais vite, connaissais le chemin par coeur. Comme à chaque fois, je devais me faire force pour ne pas prêter attention aux lamentations, et aux cris de douleur, qui perçaient en continu. Cela me faisait plus mal que les insultes dont j'étais victime parfois. Je tournais une dernière fois à gauche.

J'y étais. Devant la dernière cellule. La plus éprouvante. J'inspirai avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre.

Et comme à chaque fois, je devais me retenir de vomir.

Pansy était encore plus mal en point chaque semaine, malgré tous les soins que j'avais pu lui porter avant. Elle était décharnée et recouverte d'ecchymoses, de sang séché. Son vêtement en lambeau laissait apparaître sa maigreur. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et secs, et elle qui était autrefois si fière n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Recroquevillée contre un mur, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux blessés, elle était prise de spasmes.

- Mon dieu, Pansy..., dis-je la voix tremblante.

Je me précipitais à sa hauteur, mes genoux cognant sur la pierre dure et froide de la cellule.

- Me diras-tu un jour qui te fait cela? murmurais-je. Je n'ose même pas te toucher...

Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle ne l'avait jamais mérité, et cela, je l'avais compris il y avait bien longtemps. Elle avait été entraînée de force à Voldemort, et désormais, elle le payerait jusqu'à la mort.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Gran...ger.

- Je suis là, Pansy, je suis là. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, excuse-moi. Est-ce que... tu réussirais à te relever? Je vais soigner tes blessures, ça va aller...

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Pansy?

- Mais fous-lui la paix, Granger!

Cette réplique claqua dans l'air. Je me figeai.

Draco Malefoy me regardait, hargneux, hostile. Et moi je ne pouvais plus bouger, submergée par un trop plein d'émotions contraires.

Oui, c'était _lui_.

Ça l'était depuis notre sixième année et l'était resté. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Malefoy partageait sa cellule avec Pansy depuis leur entrée à Azkaban, six ans plus tôt. Depuis quatre ans que je venais, il n'avait jamais daigné me regarder. Il était toujours resté droit et fier, malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, malgré ce qu'il devait subir. Il m'avait toujours superbement ignorée et méprisée, mais j'avais toujours ressenti la haine qu'il me vouait...

Pansy avait sombré, Malefoy, non. Et il me jaugeait avec cette terrifiante lueur de menace dans le regard.

Mais je sentais encore Pansy trembler, et tout mon courage revint en force.

- Ne te mêle pas de cela, Malefoy. Retourne au fond de la cellule et ignore-moi, comme tu le fais si bien depuis des années. Laisse-moi la soigner.

Il allait répondre, mais je me retournai déjà vers Pansy.

- Écoute-moi, je ne peux plus te laisser comme ça. Pas tant que ces blessures te défigureront chaque semaine. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends, Pansy. Mais laisse-moi au moins te soigner, d'accord? Laisse-moi au moins te soulager...

Le silence s'installa, et je retenais mon souffle... Mais elle finit par relever la tête, et je pus, sans la brusquer, dégager les cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

Et ma respiration se coupa lorsque je découvris ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on voit... Un coup de poing dans l'estomac m'aurait fait moins d'effet...

Son visage était barré de cicatrices et de traces de brûlures.

Ma tête se mit à tourner. De peur, de rage. Je lassai tomber mon sac sous la surprise...

- Oh... Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont...?

Ma voix se brisa.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et me regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela m'affectait.

J'inspirai un grand coup... Il fallait que je reste professionnelle.

- Viens, viens... je vais t'enlever tout ça, tiens... Ouvre la bouche...

Je sortis une fiole que j'avais préparé plus tôt pour elle, et la lui fit boire doucement.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Ferme les yeux, maintenant, je te promets que cela ira mieux. Me fais-tu confiance, Pansy?

Je l'entendis murmurer un petit oui, et la serrai dans mes bras, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

Elle sanglota contre mon épaule, je lui caressais les cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je la portai jusqu'au banc en pierre qui lui servait de lit, et la recouvrai de mon manteau.

Toutes mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête en la regardant, mais l'une d'entre elles se démarqua...

- Ils ne te feront plus de mal, Pansy, murmurai-je. Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera de mal ici.

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer ces paroles, que je fus brutalement poussée contre le mur le plus proche. Malefoy.

Il m'écrasait de tout son poids, sa main sur ma gorge.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le temps s'arrêta.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça, espèce de garce?

Je me débattais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Malefoy, tu... Tu me fais mal! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il resserra sa prise, et un rire noir s'échappa de sa gorge. J'eus de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Je te retourne la question, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de Pansy? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle?

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Pardon?

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu? N'importe quel Serpentard t'aurait laissé crever dans cette prison, Granger, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, tu es assez intelligente pour le savoir! Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela? Fous-lui plutôt la paix!

Alors c'était cela. Je tremblais de colère. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces, mais il me tenait avec force.

- Je sais bien ce qu'il me serait arrivé, si Voldemort avait gagné, Malefoy! Mais je m'inquiète réellement du sort de Pansy, que tu me crois ou non, et non, je ne lui fouterais pas la paix, tant que je pourrais la soulager! Accepte-le, bon sang, ou continue à me maudire en silence comme tu sais si bien le faire, mais laisse-moi tranquille!

Il me jeta un regard terrible, plus noir que je n'en avais jamais vu. Je ne pus maintenir le contact, et détournai les yeux... Je tremblais encore...

Pourquoi fallait-il que je vois le dégoût et la haine dans ses prunelles si sombres?

...

- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle subit tout ça, bordel!, explosa-t-il.

Je me figeai. Une éternité sembla passer.

- Qu... Quoi?

- Les autres prisonniers, les Mangemorts l'attaquent parce que tu la prends pour ta petite protégée, Granger! Ils ne peuvent plus t'atteindre, alors ils s'en prennent à Pansy!

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il...?

.

Et petit à petit, je réalisais l'horreur de la situation.

Malefoy m'avait lâché.

Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol.

.

Il me regardait avec dégoût.

- Putain, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment cela se passe, à Azkaban!

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, sonnée, horrifiée.

_Non, non, je n'en savais rien!_

_._

Mes larmes coulèrent vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il comprenait.

- Tu ne savais vraiment pas?

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Il rit, d'un rire sans joie. Douloureux, presque.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu t'acharnais sur Pansy, pour te venger.

Je le dévisageai. Ses mots me firent mal.

- Quoi? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Quelle image avait-il de moi?

.

Il soupira; s'assit à côté de moi, sur le sol toujours plus glacé et humide de sa cellule. Sans daigner me regarder.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu viens, Granger?

Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas le lien. Il attendait, sans bouger...

- Je ne sais pas... Quatre ans...

- Exact.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me sonda de ses yeux orageux.

- Et cela fait combien de temps que tes parents sont morts dans l'attentat de Londres, par un Mangemort qui avait réussi à échapper aux Aurors?

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

Les souvenirs revinrent, scindants, ré-ouvrant les blessures. Son visage était dur, accusateur.

Et bientôt, je compris.

- Oh Merlin...

- Combien de temps?

- Je... Quatre ans et demi.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Je me reculai.

- _Non_! Je... Cela n'avait rien à voir! Tu es horrible!

- Je n'ai fait que rassembler des faits, Granger. Les gens changent après la guerre. Même la personne la plus parfaite.

Je secouai la tête.

- Comment oses-tu... Tu ne me connaissais vraiment pas du tout, alors...

Il me coupa.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu es vraiment venue ici dans un but autre que celui de te venger des Mangemorts?

Sa voix était emplie de doutes. J'eus envie de le frapper, tant cela me faisait mal.

- Mais bien sûr que oui! m'écriai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne me croyait vraiment pas...

Je soupirai, brisée...

- De toute façon, mes parents n'étaient plus au courant de mon existence, ajoutais-je plus bas. Les venger n'aurait servi à rien, à part bafouer ce pour quoi je me suis tant battue.

Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Pas voir la moquerie, le cynisme encré dans ses pupilles.

J'attendais sa réaction. Et je voulais partir.

.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

.

Au son de sa voix, je sentis qu'il était un peu confus.

- Pourquoi tu ferais tout cela, alors?

Il semblait réellement douteux. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était simplement mon caractère, ma façon de penser?

- Tout le monde n'est pas foncièrement malfaisant et vil, Malefoy! Je viens ici bénévolement, parce que, prisonniers ou non, des êtres humains sont maltraités et subissent des sévices pire que la mort. Et je n'accepte pas cela. Personne ne devrait cautionner cela! Je ne peux agir autrement qu'en venant apporter mon aide ici, même si personne ne le comprend... Je... Je voudrais d'un monde sans torture, sans violence... Sans guerre. Je sais que c'est utopique, je le sais bien. Tous me prennent pour une pauvre fille naïve qui se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas sombrer, mais ce n'est pas cela. Je veux juste essayer de rendre la vie de mes patients un peu moins terrible. Est-ce mal? Est-ce mal de ne même pas en vouloir à ceux qui ont été du côté de Voldemort?

J'osais enfin affronter son regard. Le soutenir.

Il me regardait, me dévisageait comme si j'étais une aliénée.

- Tu sais... En vérité, je ne comprends pas moi-même non plus...

Je souris tristement. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours été seule.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ses mimiques m'avaient manqué...

- Waouw. Pas de haine, pas de ressentiment... Juste une envie de vouloir bien faire. Jamais vu ça. T'es une grande malade, Granger, tu le sais, ça?

J'acquiesçais.

Il se tendit pourtant.

- Et... pour Pansy? Pourquoi tu réagis de manière aussi...?

Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Je posai ma tête contre le mur, et fermai les yeux.

- Aussi investie?, murmurai-je. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, Malefoy, et je sais que tu aimes Pansy, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle... Je m'y suis attachée. Je sais qu'elle me détestait à Poudlard, t c'était réciproque, mais... Je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours été courageuse, je me rappelle n'en avoir jamais douté. Si elle avait été dans une autre famille... Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, ça me blesse chaque fois encore plus. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

Il garda le silence pendant une longue minute, avant de dire, d'une voix grave.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Granger. J'ai toujours cru que tu venais ici dans un but précis, pourtant, tu semblais réellement touchée dès que tu voyais l'état de Pansy. Et ça m'énervait, et ça m'énerve toujours parce que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, toujours pas. Tu ne montres pas de haine, tu n'as pas perdu ton stupide sourire et pourtant on sent que tu as été dévastée par la guerre... Tu m'insupportes, cela fait quatre ans que tous les jours j'essaye de comprendre ton foutu comportement qui ne rime à rien!

Je n'osai plus respirer.

- Bon sang... Qui es-tu Granger?

Sa question me dérouta. Je relevai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et y plongeai ma tête.

- Je crois... que je n'en sais rien..., murmurai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire, qui jurait dans cette cellule noire et froide. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

.

Le silence retomba, et ce fut lui qui finit par le briser.

- Granger... Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait quand les Aurors nous ont embarqués, Pansy, Blaise, et moi, à la fin de la dernière bataille?

Je fermai les yeux. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais. J'avais réussi à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais, à l'époque, et je voulais qu'ils soient innocentés, tous ces enfants de Mangemorts qui n'avaient juste pas eu la chance de pouvoir choisir leur camp.

- Oui. J'ai couru jusqu'à vous, et j'ai crié aux Aurors de vous laisser tranquille, vous qui aviez été embarqués dans cette guerre sans possibilité de refuser de servir Voldemort. Je me rappelle avoir crié, parce que le silence régnait, après toute cette lutte. Je me rappelle aussi que Ron m'avait entraîné vers l'arrière, pour que je les laisse vous embarquer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

Je le savais très bien. Le coeur a ses raisons.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre, non plus. Mais cela m'avait touché. Même mes parents n'auraient pas agi ainsi, s'ils avaient été encore en vie. Alors je me suis dit que quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de mon sort au moins une fois dans ma vie, et j'ai espéré te revoir. Pour me dire que je n'avais pas inventé. Mais tu n'es pas réapparue, même pas au procès.

- Malefoy, je...

- Et puis, deux ans plus tard, Granger, tu reviens comme une fleur en disant vouloir nous apporter soutien et soin à Azkaban. Foutage de gueule, j'ai d'abord pensé... Puis un prisonnier m'a appris la nouvelle pour tes parents, et là, je me suis dit que je n'accorderai plus le bénéfice du doute à personne. Et ce soir, à te voir pleurer et trembler pour Pansy, je me dis que je ne te comprendrais décidemment jamais, et que tu étais peut-être trop bien pour notre propre bien...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Malefoy? murmurai-je. Tu n'es plus...

- Cynique? Hautain? Méprisant? La prison change les gens, Granger. L'amour aussi.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'eus chaud, froid, puis chaud. Très chaud. Il avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase, comme s'il était vaincu. Fatigué de tout.

Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Il l'entendait, j'en étais sûre.

- Granger?

- ...

Je n'arrivais simplement pas à sortir un mot.

- Ne dis rien. De toute façon, cela ne mènerait à rien. J'ai simplement une dernière question. Pars, après.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Le Malefoy sûr de lui et surpuissant était loin désormais. Mais celui devant moi était tellement plus. Tellement plus humain.

- Tu as dit que Pansy ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'en est-il de moi?

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Bon sang, il fallait que je réussisse à parler, à ouvrir la bouche. Mais il me dévisageait, et ses yeux dans les miens, je ne répondais plus de rien.

Il attendit, crispé. Et je ne pus rien dire.

- Je vois...

Il détourna la tête, et allait se relever, quand enfin, la peur me permit de revenir à moi-même. D'un geste, je lui agrippai le bras pour le retenir.

- Non! Je... Je me suis battue pour venir, Malefoy... Le procès, le verdict... J'ai vraiment tout fait pour pouvoir y assister...

Un grand blanc. Il fronça les sourcils

- Mais...?

- Mais on m'a empêcher d'y entrer...

- Qui, Granger?

- On m'a dit que je ne savais plus où j'en étais... Que j'étais désorientée, et que je ne pouvais pas venir témoigner dans mon état. A la seconde même où je vous ai vus vous faire arrêter, j'ai eu l'intention de venir témoigner...

Il ne comprenait pas. Puis tout à coup, ses yeux orageux s'écarquillèrent.

- Si je ne suis venue que deux ans après votre emprisonnement, c'est... qu'on ne m'a pas laissé y venir avant. Le fait que mes parents soient... partis au même moment n'est qu'une coïncidence...

- Granger...

- Mademoiselle Granger?

Je sursautai. Nous nous retournâmes. Ambroise venait d'entrer dans la cellule, clés à la main.

- Il est passé vingt heures, les visites ne sont plus autorisées, même pour les psychomages et médicomages.

- Putain, cracha Malefoy.

Je me relevai, sonnée. Non!

- Cinq minutes, Ambroise, je vous supplie de me donner cinq minutes de plus!

Il me regarda, regarda Malefoy... et accepta enfin.

- Je vois. Je serai au bout du couloir. Appelez-moi pour verrouiller la porte.

- Merci...

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hermione sortit de la cellule six minutes plus tard. Elle essuyait une larme.

- Tout va bien?

- Tout va bien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hermione, je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai vu. Mais ne pleurez pas pour cela, vous le reverrez dimanche prochain, tout va bien, la semaine passe vite.

Elle sourit doucement.

- Non, Ambroise, je ne reviendrai pas leur rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Ni les suivantes. En vérité, la prochaine fois que je les reverrai, ce sera pour accueillir Draco et Pansy à la sortie de cet horrible endroit.

- Mais... ils ont eu une peine de prison de douze ans, cela veut dire que vous ne les reverrez pas avant...

- Pas avant six ans, oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai promis à Pansy que plus personne ne lui fera de mal, ici. Quant à Malefoy...

Quand à Malefoy, elle pouvait attendre. Lui aussi. Quelque chose était à éclaircir... Elle l'avait compris. Mais impossible entre ces murs. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p>Verdict? :)<p>

Je ne sais pas, je me dis qu'il manque quelque chose, peut-être la discussion entre Draco et Hermione durant les six dernières minutes. Et le "six ans plus tard", aussi, qui viendra peut-être après.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous?

Merci de m'avoir lue! :)

Little Smiling' Panda.


	2. And then, twenty-five

Voici une petite suite!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Elle avait enfilé le premier habit qui lui était tombé sous la main, et avait transplané immédiatement...<p>

Elle s'en rendit compte en atterrissant devant Azkaban. Il était près de minuit, nous étions en décembre, et elle n'avait sur elle, en tout et pour tout qu'une robe... _noire_.

- Bien joué..., se murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

Mais elle ne sentait même pas le froid... Elle était comme vide.

- Bonsoir, Hermione...

Ambroise. Il était toujours là, à veiller l'entrée de la prison.  
>Elle arrêta son regard sur la bâtisse. Elle détestait tellement cet endroit...<p>

- Vous avez donc reçu mon hibou...

- Je suis venue le plus vite possible...

Il eut un sourire triste.

- Je vois bien... Je vous l'ai envoyé il y a trente minutes...

- Je... Je me suis dépêchée.

- Tenez.

Il ôta sa cape, et la lui tendit.

- Mettez cela sur vous.

Elle l'accepta.

- La cellule...

- Elle n'a pas changé, c'est toujours la même, depuis huit ans maintenant... Mais je vais vous accompagner. L'ambiance est explosive, à l'intérieur, depuis que la nouvelle s'est répandue...

- Je vois, dit-elle seulement. Ambroise... Vous n'avez pas changé, durant ces deux années...

- Vous si, Hermione... Vous avez maigri... Et vous semblez fatiguée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant juste guider dans ces couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliés.

.

Ils y arrivèrent enfin.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Tout était flou en elle, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle pénétrerait dans le cachot, plus rien ne serait comme avant...

Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à affronter tout cela...

- Ça va aller?

- Non... C'est pour cela que je suis ici.

Il acquiesça. Lui ouvrit la porte, et la laissa entrer.

.

.

.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à comment elle réagirait, ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'elle entrerait dans la cellule... Elle s'était imaginé toutes sortes d'images, mais pas cela...

La première chose qu'elle vit dans cette pièce qu'elle s'était refusée de visiter durant ces deux dernières années, fut Pansy.

Le corps de Pansy.

C'était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, pas réaliser.

Hélas, elle était bien là. Gisante sur le sol de pierre. Sans vie.

Ses jambes avancèrent d'elle-même jusqu'au corps. Elle ne contrôlait rien... Elle se retrouva à genoux, près de Pansy, sa main dans la sienne glacée et meurtrie, l'autre caressant le visage si fin de la jeune fille...

- Je suis désolée... Oh, Pansy, je suis tellement désolée...

Elle n'était même pas secouée de spasmes tant elle était horrifiée...

Seules les larmes inondaient ses joues et signaient sa douleur, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas.

- Je croyais que ça irait... Je croyais qu'ils te laisseraient tranquille si je ne venais plus... Pourquoi t'es-tu fait cela? J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar... Ou que tu sois juste évanouie... Mais tu ne te réveilleras pas, n'est-ce pas? Pansy...

- Elle est morte Granger.

Cette réplique fusa dans l'air. C'en était trop, il ne supportait pas cette vision.

Malefoy vit Hermione chanceler, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Je le sais..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle continuait de tenir la main de Pansy tout en s'excusant. Elle n'était pas elle-même, elle semblait tellement affectée, sous le choc... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis deux ans, et pourtant... C'était comme si elle venait juste de revenir...

Il lui avait demandé de disparaître, pour le bien de Pansy. Elle lui avait demandé en échange d'accepter qu'elle soit présente pour leur sortie de prison... Ils n'auraient pas dû se revoir avant.

Mais Pansy avait voulu la revoir. Il s'était trompé. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées pour elle, il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas Granger la raison de la maltraitance qu'elle subissait... Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

On l'avait prise en grippe, point. Il n'y avait pas de pourquoi, pas de comment. Juste des faits, et une victime.

Et Granger, n'étant plus là pour la soigner, pour la rassurer... Pansy avait décidé qu'elle avait assez souffert, et qu'elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle avait cessé de s'alimenter; et son coeur avait lâché cette nuit.

- Viens, recule-toi maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva. Elle était plus maigre que dans son souvenir.

- Granger, viens... Arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien.

- C'était ta meilleure amie, Malefoy, peut-être même plus... Comment peux-tu accepter cela aussi facilement?

Il la reposa à l'autre coin de la pièce, le plus obscur, dos au corps, et se posa face à elle.

- Ils voulaient se débarrasser du corps tout de suite, tu sais. Je le leur ai interdit. Tu devais la voir avant...

- C'est injuste...

Il soupira.

- On est à Azkaban, Granger. C'est un monde différent de celui que tu côtoies tous les jours. Il n'y a pas de justice, ici, pas de droit de l'homme où je ne sais quelle stupidité du genre... C'est la loi du plus fort, et Pansy n'était pas forte. Je l'ai protégée jusqu'à ce soir. Quand tu entres à Azkaban, Granger, il faut t'attendre à mourir. C'est une réalité. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, comme il n'y a pas de soins pour les prisonniers. Tu ne peux croire en plus rien. C'est un endroit où tu pourris, abandonné et maltraité. Tu devrais le savoir. Cela fait juste un prisonnier de moins à nourrir.

- Je n'ai jamais accepté cela...

- Je sais.

- J'aurais dû revenir, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas de s'en prendre à elle du jour au lendemain ! Malefoy, par Merlin, est-ce que tu as vu son corps?

Il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. Ce corps si frêle, battu et malmené, violet par endroits...

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelée, Malefoy. En deux ans, tu ne m'as jamais prévenue.

Elle ne pleurait plus désormais. Sa tristesse était maintenant colère. Et elle était tournée contre lui.

- Elle ne voulait pas te voir, mentit-il.

_Je ne voulais pas te voir_, pensa-t-il.

- Je suis médecin! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

- Personne n'avait besoin de toi, ici. Ni elle, ni moi. _Tu_ cherchais à exorciser tes démons, à te prouver à toi-même que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ferais mieux de refaire ta vie et de t'investir dans une autre cause, Granger, là où des gens veulent _vraiment_ de ton aide.

Elle encaissa le coup. Le silence retomba.

- Cela fait huit ans, finit-elle par dire, que la guerre est finie. J'avais même oublié ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se sent responsable de la mort de personnes qui nous sont proches. Sauf qu'à dix-huit ans, je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas aujourd'hui. Pansy ne m'appréciait peut-être pas, mais je n'ai jamais cherché qu'à l'aider... Et j'aurais voulu y arriver. J'ai l'impression de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents... Je me suis éloignée d'eux pour les protéger, j'ai supprimé mon existence de leur mémoire pour qu'ils soient saufs, et ils ont tout de même été tués. Je me suis éloignée de Pansy pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, et cela a précipité sa mort. Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter Malefoy, pense-en bien ce que tu veux, mais elle, avait _vraiment_ besoin de mon aide.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison. Il cherchait simplement à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle reculait vers la sortie.

- Tu pars déjà? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait désintéressée.

Elle l'ignora. S'arrêta près de Pansy, et s'accroupit.

Elle retira la cape qu'elle avait sur elle et recouvrit l'ancienne Serpentarde avec. Il la regarda faire.

- Adieu Pansy...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est comme ça? C'est tout?

Elle releva la tête.

- Pourquoi resterais-je? ... pour qui?

Elle attendait une réponse. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait venir le voir, lui...

Il rit jaune.

- Si Pansy n'avait pas été ici, tu ne serais jamais venue. Tu ne serais jamais venue à Azkaban, Granger. Il n'a jamais été question de moi. Tu connais la réponse depuis toutes ces années.

- Tu es vraiment...

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être?

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'approcher, Malefoy! De tous les dimanches de toutes ces années, tu n'as jamais daigné m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard! Alors bien sûr que je venais pour Pansy, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans cette cellule qui m'acceptait! explosa-t-elle.

Un long moment de silence s'abattit sur le cachot.

Ils se dévisageaient, se joutaient des yeux.

Elle l'avait dit.

- Je ne suis jamais venue uniquement pour Pansy. J'ai toujours attendu que tu daignes venir me parler... Tu ne l'as jamais fait, mise à part la dernière fois.

- Granger...

- C'est dommage que tu crois cela, parce que la toute première fois que je suis venue, je ne savais pas que Pansy et toi étiez dans la même cellule... Je n'avais pas l'intention de la rencontrer... C'était à toi que je venais rendre visite. Je n'avais pas prévu en pénétrant dans Azkaban, que j'en ressortirais avec la décision de revenir tous les dimanches pour effectuer des soins aux prisonniers... Je n'avais décidé de venir que pour prendre de tes nouvelles... Mais tu m'as demandé de dégager, Pansy s'est laissée approcher, et il a continué d'en être ainsi...

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien.

- Je sais comment cela va se finir, je l'ai toujours su. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se rapproche, Granger...

- Mais pourquoi? souffla-t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et répondit, sérieux comme jamais.

- Parce que j'aurais fini par tomber amoureux de toi.

.

Elle ferma les yeux, blessée.

- Je vois... Et tu considères cela comme la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver...

- Non, pas du tout. La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas avoir de sentiments pour toi, Granger, c'est...

Il prit une inspiration. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur échange prenne ce tournant...

- ... que je ne suis pas sûr de sortir vivant d'ici... Et à en juger par la douleur que tu éprouves pour Pansy, je suis convaincu que te repousser est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise.

Hermione ne bougeait plus, sonnée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Non, elle ne comprendrait pas...

- Il te reste quatre ans, Malefoy, seulement quatre...

- N'y pense même pas. Ça ne marchera jamais.

- Malefoy...

- Rentre chez toi. Continue de vivre. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes... Ça ne mène à rien. Je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide.

Il avait parlé doucement, comme s'il venait de lui avouer une confidence...

Elle sentit qu'elle devait l'écouter, ne pas le contredire... Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en train de la repousser. Au contraire.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps de Pansy.

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il avait raison.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'osa pas le regarder.

.

- Est-ce que... cela tient toujours? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi donc?

- Je viendrais... Lorsque tu sortiras de prison... Tu avais promis.

Elle n'avait pas oublié... Il soupira.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle sourit tristement.

- Merci. A dans quatre ans, Malefoy, porte-toi bien.

.

Elle appela Ambroise, et ils soulevèrent le corps. Elle allait donner à Pansy une sépulture décente.

Malefoy la regarda s'en aller, sans rien dire.

Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la voyait avant longtemps, peut-être jamais, si elle faisait sa vie. Et il espérait que ce serait le cas.

Ils lui avaient tous menti, il n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle croyait.

On ne reste pas douze années, lorsque l'on est envoyé à Azkaban.

On y est à perpétuité.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cet OS :))<p> 


End file.
